


BEREFT

by stonecoldletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldletters/pseuds/stonecoldletters





	BEREFT

He is loved by many but he’s still lacking.

_Everyone_. Surrounding him with smiles and encouraging words. Others looking up to him with adoration and respect.

_Bokuto_. He is a sibling from another parent. They know what the other is thinking without needing words. They are an inseparable pair of trouble maker. But even then, he’s always been his pillar. His support. His brother.

_Oikawa_. He is a wild card amidst the royals. His feral passion he experience erstwhile formed them a bond. A fondness for one another that morphed into an unbreakable friendship as time passed by. He is his best confidante. His bestfriend.

_Daichi_. He was a storm that came and passed. He was a lesson that was needed to be learned by that once young and playful him. A past that made him feel secured and loved, even only for a short while.

_Tsukishima_. He’s salty and he’s bitter. He’s spicy and he’s hot. He knows just what the right thing to do to kindle the fire in him. The fire which the tall blonde boy always welcomed with a half-hearted scoff and scarlet cheeks. He is a sweet treat that he craves. His vice. His sin.

_Kenma_. He’s a constant in his life. He’s the air he breathes. The bread he eats. The water he drinks. Kenma is his life. His sanity. His anchor. He is his home. His Queen. And this unconditional love he have for him, he returns, a thousand times more.

He knows he is loved by many but there are times he can’t feel it.

Because it’s him that doesn’t love himself.


End file.
